


【油亮CP】暖車

by Reformed000



Category: Esports - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reformed000/pseuds/Reformed000





	【油亮CP】暖車

訓練室陳昌駒是最後一個走的。

房間的燈今晚熄得特別的早，就連平常最晚睡的AD也睡下了。好幾十場的排位的確也把他累得慌，於是快快地洗了個澡便窩進了被子準備睡覺。

大概是因為真的很累，陳昌駒躺下後要不了多久就睡著了。

在半夢半醒中，有一股粘膩的熱度纏上了自己的身體。就算房內開著冷氣，碰在一塊還是嫌熱，原本還舒服著的陳昌駒不適地扭了扭身體。

床被兩人份的體重壓得發出嘎唧聲。陳昌駒雖然看不見後邊，但這個在他後面鬼鬼祟祟的人究竟是哪位親愛的隊友，顯然是不用看也知道的事情。畢竟誰會在大半夜的還這麼有興致地來煩他？還特地挑大家都已經睡著的時間？

目的明顯不單純啊。

陳昌駒原本圓嘟嘟的臉現在皺成了一團，疲倦的他根本沒有餘力一起玩什麼惡趣味的遊戲。他伸手嘗試扯開緊緊環在他腰間的手，然而力氣在這種狀態下實在是使不出來，疊在上面拉扯的手變得像是曖昧的揉捏撫摸，搞得後面的人不僅沒被拉開，反而整個把他揣進了懷裡。

實在也是累了，原本想著睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，但棉被和人體的熱度同時圍繞著他，抱久了這悶熱感使得他難以入眠。被悶得受不了的陳昌駒發出不滿的哼聲想警告，但那黏人精卻靠得更近了，含住他的耳朵，硬起來的下體直往他屁股蛋上蹭，目的更加顯而易見。

「......小亮，我要睡覺啦。」陳昌駒的耳尖漫上了一點紅，他雖語氣軟呼地喊著自家上單的名字——那個毫不避諱地用自己的性器磨蹭著他的人，心裡卻是愈來愈緊張。

吳亮德興致本就高昂，這一聲小亮倒是喊得他更酥麻了。而懷裡的小孩此時還不知道，就是這句話，讓他鐵了心絕對不會錯過今晚的好機會。

他聞了幾口陳昌駒身上的味道，沐浴乳不輕不重的香草氣息，在香甜之中又混了一絲小孩的奶味，甜甜的、軟軟的......。

吳亮德就是喜歡這種味道，純潔中帶著像有目的性的勾引，總忍不住讓他想抱緊了聞。

求歡的人持續地施以”性”騷擾，一下一下地吻著脖子，見他沒反應又將手放在肚子上騷癢，逗得努力想好好睡覺的陳昌駒終於忍不住，縮起脖子笑了出來。

「靠北，你好煩喔。」

陳昌駒壓低了音量，嘴裡一邊抱怨著，一邊把臉轉了過來；他的手回抱住上單比他更加寬厚的背，臉埋在他的懷裡。當吳亮德還想著是不是作戰終於成功了，輕輕地喊了他的名字，對方卻再也沒有動作，整個房間只剩下他和其他隊友的呼吸及鼾聲交錯。

這人居然翻個身就想睡混過去了。

他怎麼可能就這樣善罷甘休？原本只是抱著人的手向下伸進寬鬆的淺色T恤裡，對著兩邊小小的乳頭就是一陣揉捏亂摸，嚇得陳昌駒差點喊出了聲音，手反應過來趕緊捂住了嘴巴，就怕剛剛的動靜吵醒了哪位隊友。

「你！」

完全被嚇醒了的陳昌駒從床上坐了起來，對著罪魁禍首的頭就是一頓拍打。他羞得漲紅了臉，還沒從驚嚇中緩過來的雙眼直瞪著被他打得一臉好無辜的上單，心臟砰砰地跳。要是剛剛喊出了呻吟驚擾了別人，可不是一句”只是在取暖”就可以矇混過去的事情。

雖然早就知道對方反應一定會很大，但看到小中單氣噗噗的樣子實在太可愛，吳亮德還是忍不住想笑。他擺出了認錯的臉，像隻委屈巴巴的狗狗；手又再次擁住對方，一邊哄著一邊撒嬌。

「拜託啦......我真的很想要......」

「......」

「寶寶，我最愛你了，拜託。」

「......」陳昌駒撇了撇嘴，也不知道為什麼只是被這樣哄了幾下心就軟了。平常都被喊說暖男暖男，或許他根本不是暖男，只是好欺負而已，才幾番撒嬌就這麼經不起。

「......我要去廁所。」陳昌駒從他懷裡掙扎出來，小小聲地說完之後就開門逃走，留下半敞開的房門還在晃動著。

 

雖然嘴上沒說，但吳亮德知道這是個暗號。終於得逞的人高高興興地就跟在後頭遁進了廁所，在確定門已經被他鎖好之後，轉身便擁住了還在揉著眼睛打哈欠的小孩。

「快點弄完，我好想睡......」

陳昌駒推開他的擁抱，把手伸進吳亮德黑色的運動褲裡，握著他裡頭半勃的陰莖就是一陣擼動。手部的摩擦讓那裡很快就完全硬起來，他蹲了下來，臉靠近吳亮德的胯間，把褲子拉下來後，用嘴接著給他口交，動作又舔又吸很是熟練。

真騷。

吳亮德被吸得倒抽了口氣，對方自己主動來幫他含還是第一次，得看清楚了。他伸手撥開礙事的瀏海，想看看對方現在的表情是多淫蕩。

陳昌駒可愛的臉配上這麼淫靡的畫面的反差感實在刺激，那雙眼睛在吳亮德撥開他頭髮的同時向上往他看了過來；小嘴正嘗試將原本只含了一半的陰莖繼續吞入，但礙於尺寸實在不是他所能承受的，即便盡了力還是無法完全吞入，東西頂在喉嚨弄得很不舒服，生理性淚水沒辦法控制地流出來，搞得一臉狼狽。

吳亮德看他這樣子，心裡的興奮感就又多了幾分，矛盾的兩種想法同時在腦海，他想要好好的對待陳昌駒，卻又同時想狠狠地蹂躪他。

他捏住了陳昌駒的下巴，讓他把自己給吐出來。

「站起來。」

蹲著的人很聽話地就站了起來，正打算先把衣服給脫掉，就冷不防地被吳亮德轉過去，壓趴在洗手台上。

「你幹嘛那麼暴力啊——！」

吳亮德沒有理會陳昌駒對他的抗議。剛剛在進來的時候太著急了，完全忘記要拿潤滑劑，他環顧著廁所周遭有沒有能替代潤滑劑的東西，目光注意到洗手台旁的架子，上面大部分都是微風的保養品；他挑了一瓶白色瓶身的乳液，沒多想就扒開還趴伏著的人身上的灰色棉褲，打算把乳液倒上渾圓的屁股。

「欸——等、等一下，這什麼東西啦！」陳昌駒看著對方拿起明顯就不是潤滑劑的瓶子，馬上急著阻止正準備倒上來的東西，但吳亮德卻一臉不是很在意的樣子，倒顯得緊張的他好像是個蠢蛋一樣，只能不滿地嘟囔著。

「......他要是知道了一定跟你爆氣。」

在臀縫上倒上了一點乳液後，吳亮德把手指按在他的穴口上按摩，手指一戳就伸了進去。乳液用起來的感覺比想像中好一些，但畢竟也是許久未做過了，後面緊緻的程度堪比未開苞的處子，而且比起真的潤滑液來說，乳液還是很難做到給後面完全的擴張，他只好拿起瓶子又倒了一些下去勉強湊合著用。

倒出的純白色液體在手指進入的同時被擠入，吳亮德雖然急，但手指進入肉穴抽插的動作還是做得謹慎緩慢，就怕未修短的手指甲一個不注意傷到脆弱的內部。

 

默默承受背後這一切的陳昌駒只是悶著臉，手艱難地撐在洗手台的兩側，心中希望這一切都能快點結束。進入內部變得溫熱的液體從屁股一滴滴流下，陳昌駒被這感覺羞得發抖，拿隊友的東西來做愛實在是太羞恥了，明明房間就有潤滑劑，到底為什麼要拿微風的保養品？他愈想愈悶。

上單的手指在自己身體裡攪動，順著擴張的程度再加上一指、兩指......。手指不時碰觸到舒服的G點，在上面戳壓、按摩，弄得他腰發軟，腿根不時無法自制地抖動沒辦法站穩。陳昌駒原本一心只想快點結束掉然後去睡覺的，這下自己也起了興致，屁股想被比手指更粗更硬的東西捅進來，在前列腺上激烈的頂撞，就像以前吳亮德對他做的那樣。

真的忍不住了。

「你到底要進來了沒啦......」陳昌駒聲音壓得很小聲，想被用力操幹和不想被取笑的兩種心情在心裡頭掙扎，性欲越過理智讓他選了前者。

「忍不了了？」

吳亮德停下動作，雙手托起了陳昌駒的屁股，將角度喬到能讓他方便進入的高度，硬漲的陰莖在穴口與會陰間來回摩擦幾下便將前端推入。

感受到比平時更加親密的貼合讓陳昌駒頓時回了神，反應過來對方還沒戴套就進來，急忙轉頭問「等等——套套呢？」

「什麼套套？今天不用套套啊。」吳亮德瞄了一眼，手使勁抓穩陳昌駒嘗試往前閃躲的腰將自己再次挺入，剩下的便都被他後面的嘴給吃了進去。

「蛤，不行啦——！啊——嗯！」

知道對方並沒有要停下的意思，陳昌駒便開始慌了，但下身又被牢牢地掌握住，身體只能順著一下又一下地撞過來的節奏晃動。

「嗚——不、行——直接進來啦！」

陳昌駒很快地就被操得有感覺了，已經撐在洗手台上一段時間的手臂酸得再也撐不住，他只好將整個上半身緊貼在台子上做支撐，無力地癱著讓吳亮德在後面操他，倔強的嘴還是一直喊著拒絕。

「為什麼不行？」吳亮德見他沒力氣反抗了，騰出手捏了捏陳昌駒軟軟的肚子取笑「你是不是怕會有寶寶啊？」

「啊——你、說什麼啦！......北七喔！」這玩笑似乎讓對方反應很大，連嗓門都變得高了起來；發抖著的手伸向那個覆在肚子上的掌心，在試圖掙脫玩笑性質的撫摸動作時卻被逮住。

吳亮德握著陳昌駒的雙手，一個使勁把早已沒有力氣的小孩從台子上拉起來，上半身重力向後仰靠在了背後人的懷裡；底下抽插的動作加速，持續地激烈撞擊讓雪白的臀部像被打了巴掌一樣泛紅。

「嗯——嗯——亮、啊——嗚——」

這姿勢的後背式比一般的進得更深，這種要被頂到肚子頂到高潮的感覺，讓陳昌駒忍不住哭了起來。流出的眼淚和鼻水把他的臉搞得一團糟，明明不想看到自己這副模樣，但吳亮德又硬是把他垂下的臉抬起面向鏡子，捏住他的下巴，像是在和他說“給我看好自己淫蕩的表情”般。被羞恥感和快感同時夾攻，幾近崩潰的陳昌駒一邊抽泣，一邊隨著撞上來的力道搖晃。

底下被來自前列腺的刺激弄得很硬，翹得高高的還會一跳一跳地抖出水來；後面每一下的進入都把陳昌駒往快感的最高點推得更近，手下意識地就想去擼動自己的小弟弟，但被逮了住的雙手根本掙脫不開來，陳昌駒只能認命，乖乖地哭著被操到射。

「嗚——小、亮——你慢一點啦......」

「快射了？」

陳昌駒無力地點了點頭，吳亮德便鬆開手讓他趴回洗手台上；接著從旁邊抽了幾張衛生紙包住快洩出來的性器，避免精液噴得地板上到處都是，底下則繼續開始抽插，但速度明顯放慢了下來，要不了幾下就讓他哭叫著射了出來。

一股一股的溫熱隔著衛生紙傳到吳亮德的手上，陳昌駒射的量很多，甚至比他第一次幫他口出來的那次還要來得多，把衛生紙射得全都是精液，吳亮德笑著把那揪成一團的紙拿到他面前，像是在展示什麼戰利品一樣。

「你最近是不是都沒有在尻啊？好多。」

陳昌駒避開了眼神，但傳過來的腥羶味強烈的無法忽略；的確，他都快記不清上一次發洩出來是什麼時候了，夏季賽開始後的精神狀態一直都很緊繃，而且平日在宿舍也不是那麼容易就能在不被發現的情況下自慰，要是像他們這樣凌晨偷偷摸摸爬起來做這種事情隔天一定會更累，長久下來累積的量就變得很多。

「你也快點射......」

「那你夾緊一點啊。」

「......我要怎麼——啊！」

吳亮德突然在他的臀肉打上了響亮的一巴掌，受到驚嚇的小孩身體立刻緊縮，軟肉緊緊地絞住又開始抽插的陰莖，把小亮夾得爽到差點洩出來，手掌揉捏那剛剛被他拍出的紅掌印。

「啊——啊——你他媽、打三小——啦，嗚嗚——！」

「讓你夾緊一點啊，臉轉過來。」

陳昌駒抱怨歸抱怨，還是很聽話，將臉稍微往側邊轉，吳亮德便低下身吻住了他嘟著的嘴唇。嘴被堵住的陳昌駒只能發出悶悶的叫聲，原本剛射過已經敏感到不行了，在這幾下頂撞之後讓他又有想要射精的感覺。腿軟，陳昌駒真的站不穩了，發著抖，就在快跌倒的時候被吳亮德從腰把他給攬住。

「要不要坐著？」吳亮德看他站得很艱難，吻了吻他的耳後問說。

陳昌駒發抖著說不出話，點了點頭。

吳亮德坐到了旁邊的馬桶上後，陳昌駒以面對座位再坐在了他的大腿上，再次進入的陰莖因為體重壓力的關係比剛剛進得還更深入。吳亮德按穩了陳昌駒的身體，挺起腰抽插，沒幾下便射進了軟熱的肉穴裡。

陳昌駒無力地癱著，感受著一波一波射進來的液體，被內射的感覺有點奇妙，他難以解釋，就是很奇怪的感覺。

「呼——」吳亮德緊緊抱住陳昌駒柔軟的身體，腦子在快感的餘韻中還無法抽離，暈乎乎的，一邊說著我愛你一邊親著他的臉頰。

「你快拔出來啦......」

「好——」吳亮德用寵得不能再寵的語調對著他說話，手一邊仔細地幫他清理被弄得一團糟的地方。

果然被發洩在裡面的感覺一點也不好受，溫熱從身體裡面流出來的感覺也很奇怪，下次絕對不能再那麼容易被牽著鼻子走了，陳昌駒暗暗地想。

高潮後的身體除了原本的疲勞更多了份無力感，陳昌駒有種站著都要睡著了的感覺，站不穩的雙腿最後還是靠著對方的攙扶才勉強走回房間。

陳昌駒終於躺回了他溫暖的床上，手拉起棉被就把自己包成了一團團子，只露出一張小臉；吳亮德掐住他的臉頰，把嘴巴弄得嘟起，馬上就招來了一陣怒視。

真可愛。

吳亮德抱住了那團油膩團子，想再親一親他的臉卻被嫌棄地避開了。

「我再也不要跟你做那個了......」

「對不起啦......」

「......」

「不要生氣啦！」

「......」

「你乖啦，好好睡覺，我明天幫你打卡，再買早餐給你吃好不好？」

「......還有午餐。」

「好——還有晚餐，都幫你買好不好？」

「......好吧。」

一連串哄人的話聽起來很是誘惑，陳昌駒便又不再亂動了，安分地窩著讓吳亮德親他，心裡想：這次只是例外，下次就不是這樣了，嗯，絕對是這樣。

-


End file.
